If you Lie Down with Dogs
by DarkMadameFaye
Summary: Pushed away again by Elsa, Anna seeks comfort in the strange yet willing arms of the Duke of Weselton. SEX FIC. Detailed, but not ver explicit, if that makes sense.


**Another requested story. I promise we're not obsessed with Frozen. That's just what the requests are for.**

 **CONTENT WARNING: This one is a sex fic. It's not as detailed as the Elsa one and is a lot more lighthearted and almost a little romantic. It's firmly rated M, but it's more of R than NC-17, you know?**

 **Details: this fic contains oral, anal, and PIV.**

* * *

Anna tried not to cry as Elsa turned away, leaving her sister once again wishing she could see her face. Elsa was stressed and overwhelmed, and Anna knew she didn't mean to hurt her, but it didn't stop it hurting. She turned and fled the room, accidentally bumping into the Duke of Weselton on her way to a balcony tucked out of the way and mostly hidden by the thick curtains in the ballroom.

As Anna bent over the railing, wiping her eyes and feeling the chill of the night air, she was surprised to hear footsteps behind her. Her first thought was that it was Elsa, and her heart skipped as she turned around joyfully.

"Oh," she said quietly. It was the Duke of Weselton who stood on the balcony with her. He had his hands folded sympathetically on his chest, and his eyebrows were furrowed behind his thick spectacles.

"Excuse me, my lady. You seemed upset," he said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Anna said.

"Nothing? My dear, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Come, now," he said, sidling up next to her by the railing. "No one should be alone when they're sad."

 _No one should be alone._ That was just what Anna needed to hear. She'd been so alone for almost as long as she could remember, and the only thing that made it worse was the memory of when things had been different. Nothing would make up for her sister, but she was dearly grateful for the Duke's concern.

But it was not Anna that the Duke was concerned for. He knew that opportunities are more valuable than gold, and that quick action preserved a kingdom. When he saw the fair princess alone and vulnerable, there was but one thing to do. Anna desperately wanted companionship. He desperately wanted riches and priceless trade routes. And he also had his eyes on Anna's more superficial assets.

"A maiden like you should never be alone at all," he said, sliding his hand closer to Anna's. "Surely you have dozens of suitors waiting for a chance to speak to you."

"Oh, I guess," Anna said. "Elsa says I'm too young for that."

"Youth is the time to love," the duke said. "The time to hold someone's hand, and look into their eyes, and say you never want to be apart." He took Anna's hand in a grandfatherly gesture, preserving the illusion of harmlessness while he lured her in.

"Never?" Anna said softly. "I wish I had someone like that. Maybe someday…" she looked down sadly.

"Somedays are for storybooks. You mustn't wait until it happens to you. Go out and make it happen," the duke said.

Anna hadn't known the duke was so romantic. Out under the stars, with his hand softly holding hers, he didn't even look so odd as before. His gray hair seemed more distinguished than lifeless, and his peering eyes looked sort of cute with the round frames of his glasses.

"It's been a long night," the duke said, sliding his hand up Anna's arm. "You look tired out just from dancing. Let me help with that." He sidestepped behind Anna and started massaging her shoulders. She relished the feeling of real human hands on her- tender, firm hands that told her how much more the Duke had to offer.

 _Maybe…_ Elsa said those things were for adults. But Anna _was_ an adult. And Elsa didn't know anything about those sorts of things. She hardly even left her room. Anna loved her sister dearly, but maybe there were some things she shouldn't be giving advice on. She didn't seem to understand how much Anna needed other people- how much she needed to be loved, and touched. Maybe the duke was old, but old people could still love. He was sweet and caring and wanted to be with her, and that was more important than his looks.

The duke's hands moved farther down, rubbing Anna's tired collarbones. She leaned back into the massage, her head resting on the duke's chest. And just then, Anna made up her mind. When the duke's hand strayed a little further south, she reached her hand under her dress and nudged her breast up into it. The duke tenderly accepted her advance, cradling her breast in his fingers. She felt them curl around her breast, supporting it as he squeezed and palpated. It was a pleasant feeling, but she got far more enjoyment from how intimate it was. No one had ever touched her like that before. That was something Elsa could never do.

Anna craned her neck, bringing her head up and around to kiss the duke's cheek. He pulled back a little in surprise, almost losing his grip on her breast. He shifted his hand down as he bent his head to return her kiss. It was soft at first, but then he moved in passionately. Anna wrapped her arm back around his waist, pulling him in and loving the feeling of his pressed against her. His thin, papery skin was like a butterfly wing against her cheek. It was several wonderful seconds before they broke away.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Anna whispered, exhilarated and flushed with her own daring. The duke took her hand and they walked nonchalantly back through the ballroom, giggling at their secret. The hustle and bustle of the party hid their linked hands, and soon they found themselves in a quiet hallway. They opened the doors one by one, stopping when they revealed an empty guest chamber. The duke started to prepare the bed as Anna shut the door and locked it. She turned away from the door and bounced on her toes.

"Let's make love!" she said, grinning eagerly. She ran across the room and jumped onto the bed with a terrific bounce. She started to pull her dress off as the duke dapperly disrobed.

"Tonight, I am the luckiest partygoer of all!" he declared. "I shall remember this night forever."

"I read something once, in a book my parents threw away as soon as they found," Anna said, her voice muffled by the dress pulled over her head. "It was one of the servants', and I just got curious, you know? Anyway, it said men like this one thing. I thought it sounded really weird, but I'll try it. I want to-" she whispered something into the duke's ear.

"That sounds marvelous! Oh, this will be most capital!" he said. He finished removing his clothes and lounged on the bed, casting appreciative glances at Anna's nakedness. For her part, Anna had not imagined men looked _that_ strange, but if that was the way things were, she would work with it. Perhaps she looked just as strange to the duke. After a second of gawking and a suppressed giggle when the duke wasn't looking, she was ready.

Anna positioned herself on her knees leaning forward, her legs on either side of the duke's facing down at him. She wasn't sure, having little frame of reference, but it seemed like he was already "ready to go". She certainly hoped it didn't get much bigger. It wasn't that bad, but if this was the small size, the large size would hurt.

 _Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she put the strange appendage in her mouth. She'd been worried it would taste weird, but it was no worse than licking a finger. She wasn't sure how to do it, so she tried a motion similar to drinking from a straw. The duke seemed happy with it, what with the way he wiggled around and made little noises. He said wonderful things about loving her and how perfect she was, and she got a real thrill when he stroked her hair.

The book had mentioned a "climax", which was apparently very nice, but Anna didn't know much else. She wasn't expecting the sudden squirt in her mouth. It tasted like metal and felt a little like snot. Not wanting to embarrass the duke, Anna pretended to cough and politely slipped the goop into her hand so she could wipe it on the sheets, feeling guilty about whoever had to clean them.

"Ah Anna, that was amazing," the duke said. "Now let _me_ show _you_ something." He sat up, guiding her upright and then onto all fours on her stomach. "This might seem strange, but I want to-" he whispered into her ear.

 _In the_ where? That was _not_ where babies came from. But the duke was old and knowledgeable. He must know what he was doing. He took a minute to rifle through the nightstand, taking out a jar of cold cream.

"It can be strange the first time. We don't want it to hurt," he explained as he smeared it on himself. "Are you ready?"

 _I've been ready for years,_ Anna thought as she responded. She braced herself. It was supposed to be fun, but she was still a little uncertain. And it _was_ a very strange feeling to have… that… in her… nether regions. But it wasn't _bad._ Actually, it _did_ feel pretty good. It was a sort of pressing tickle that got better and better. Then she yelped in surprise when the duke spanked her.

"Did I startle you?" he asked.

"No, it's… quite all right," Anna said. It had felt so good she almost hadn't known it was a spank. It was strange, but she quite liked the feeling.

"Do it again," she urged. The duke spanked her, harder that time. Her rear end burned, but it was a good sort of burn. He carried on, spanking harder and faster. It made the pressure inside her feel even better. She felt a rolling pulse that started from the spot and traveled through her body, like a hot massage all over. It faded into a pulsing tingle, and then the squirt happened again. The duke sighed and the pressure inside her lessened.

The duke eased out of her and reached for her breasts. She rolled over onto her back for easier access. He sat over her, leaning down onto her breasts with wonderful pressure. Then he used a single finger to circle and tease the nipples. Right away, Anna knew she liked that. Any touch on her breasts gave her a warm, pulsing happiness. She was so distracted by the pleasantness that she didn't notice the duke leaning down. She only felt the warm wetness of his mouth on her breast, and the tantalizing pressure when he started to suck. Quick as lightning, that same rolling pulse traveled all over her, leaving her tingling and breathing in shallow pants.

The duke moved his legs between Anna's, sliding them apart. He lay on top of her, and she delighted in how utterly close they were. She felt him nudging at the entrance babies _did_ come from, and she welcomed him. It wasn't as good as the breasts, but it was wonderful all the same. She felt herself clenching around him as fizzy sparks of pleasure started to radiate from the area. She arced her head back into the pillow and giggled at the tickly giddiness.

Moments later, the duke lay on his back, his arm around Anna and her head cradled on his shoulder. He'd gotten her good. All that flimflam about love and connection, and she ate it right up. Then _this_ performance. One of his better, if he did say so himself. He smiled smugly to himself as he thought of their future. He would have all the riches of Arendelle, and the finest trophy wife a duke could desire.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Elsa, guess what! I'm marrying the Duke of Weaseltown!"

* * *

 **OPTIONAL ENDING:**

 **I would feel terrible if Anna got hoodwinked entirely, so there are two possible endings:**

 **1\. (far more likely) Elsa rightly freaked out and got Anna set straight**

 **2\. They did marry, but Anna really only wants affection and the Duke IS affectionate, so it weirdly worked out.**


End file.
